Nobody gets left behind
by hummelssmythe
Summary: Damn, that surely is lame for Santana. She's so well accustomed to devious wishes, it makes her feel inadequate to just want someone to lose their balance. Can she really be blamed for losing some of her evil snark? If it was anyone but her best friend, Santana is sure she wouldn't flinch solely because of a coma – at least she likes to believe so. [Part of a Glee/DC verse]


So long notes before this one I guess.

I am trying to write an AU series based on DC shows including The Flash and Arrow – eventually Supergirl. This oneshot has the purpose to practice through Santana's character, childhood Sebtana headcanons and differences with canonical characters on Glee / difference with Iris and Barry on the Flash (since ya know Westallen is romantic, and Sebtana are not in the verse, etc.). Platonic Sebtana. There are reasons why I made this choice of characters, but I want to sink more into my own head before I lay out all the plans and schemes. For now, I'm just playing a bit with characters and practicing shortly.

In any case, I'm going to make a page on my tumblr (hummelssmythe) for this verse where I'm going to put references and links and explanations. I hope it's not too annoying to read what is a short experiment. Sorry about it and I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

If there's one way to define it, it's _quiet_ **.**

A room has never before been so quiet whenever Sebastian Smythe was around. He is loud and annoying and above else so full of himself it is practically impossible not to wish he'd stumble on his own feet at some point. Damn, that surely is lame for Santana. She's so well accustomed to devious wishes, it makes her feel inadequate to just want someone to lose their balance. Can she really be blamed for losing some of her evil snark? If it was anyone but her best friend, Santana is sure she wouldn't flinch solely because of a coma – at least she likes to believe so.

However, seeing Sebastian of all people lying there at S.T.A.R. Labs, only a quiet constant _beep_ as a reminder that it's not a corpse she is staring at, makes Santana disgustingly incapable of coming up with worse. It's not like she can wish Sebastian anything that would top this anyway. Even if she did, it would be an empty threat. She loves him, despite his jackassery, and wishes for him to be okay, to come back. To her, to them.

She's been sitting there often lately, since Maribel agreed to have Sebastian move to S.T.A.R. Labs. She comes here, sits and talks, tells Sebastian stories he knows too well about, because they lived them together. She believes talking might help, she's seen it happen many times in movies, and whatever, she hates that cheesy stuff, but what harm will it do to try?

Her eyes linger for the briefest of moments on the picture framed and resting next to Sebastian. It's of them, from graduation. Santana remembers that day, remembers them both ending up drunkenly discussing their future come night and laughing at jokes that weren't that funny, after all.

Today though, she has got a different story to tell. It's not one of those Sebastian already knows about.

"Well, hello sleepyhead." She smirks, sitting up on the chair next to the bed, posture giving her more confidence. "I'm not sure you can hear me, and besides, I'm not sure you would _listen_ to me if you did anyway."

Nothing changes, like any other day. Santana pushes away the feeling of dryness in her throat or the weight of disappointment pooling in her belly. She puts up a smile instead.

"I get it, you must be in such a nice place in your head." She teases, as if Sebastian could snap back. "But I do remember giving you a ticket to Dildo Island, so clearly you could be in _better_ places if you woke up."

This time she doesn't expect anything to change, she's just taking time for herself to let it out. Seemingly though, she's talking to a rock, so it's not like Sebastian is going to say a thing about it if she confesses it. He would judge if he was awake, he so would, but it doesn't matter because he's not.

"The other day, Detective Pretty Boy – as you like to call him, I just think Trouty Mouth suits him better – came into the Bean, and he asked me out, like on a _date_." Santana tells, feeling stupid for doing so but also relieved to let it out. It's not like she can talk about it with anyone else, now that Sebastian's not around. "At first I was like, 'yeah, sure, what's next? Jumping on the bar and sing along to some lame ass crap like _Somethin' Stupid_?'. But then something got into me, I don't know what, and I actually said yes."

Sebastian doesn't move. Of course he doesn't, why would he? He's _in a coma_.

"See? You need to wake up, I need someone to remind me that crap isn't real. When did we ever say yes to a date?" She asks, as if he could answer. "You would mock me for hours, you so would. And I'd get so pissed I'd probably end up yelling at Trouty Mouth during our date and that'd be it."

 _Or maybe I wouldn't go at all._ She thinks, believes it. Sebastian and she have never been fond of being asked out, have never been fond of dating.

Looking at Sebastian again, she feels herself ache with the sight of him, unconscious. It makes her angry, because Santana always gets angry more than anything else. She's upset that it had to be Sebastian of the so many people in Central City. She's mad at a lightning even. She's furious on the inside, but there's a wall between those emotions and the outside world. They help her concealing it.

"Hey." She reaches out a bit, not really touching him but moving closer. "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to watch Lilo & Stitch?" She smiles despite her efforts. "Family means nobody gets left behind, and you're family."

 _Literally,_ Santana thinks as in things have been so much weirder and tenser around her mother since Sebastian hasn't been there.

"We need you to come back, y'know?" She speaks softly, softer than ever. "Bring that lazy flat ass out of here and get back before I sell all of your stupid ugly shirts, please?"

The last word wasn't meant to be part of that sentence, but it's out before she can stop it.

"Ugh, don't you see how awful this is? You're giving me human emotions, how dreadful." By now, Santana is sure the few people left in S.T.A.R. Labs after the particle accelerator explosion are convinced she's insane. She sits there almost everyday, talks as if Sebastian could snap back. "I'm just going to leave now, before this gets any more awkward. Be aware that the moment you wake up, I'm going to go all Central City slums party and you know what I mean."

She reaches out, for once daring to touch him, looking for some closure, for something that could allow her to just let it go. Nothing has managed to give it to her, so maybe one touch is what will. Seeing that it's real and material in front of her, as Santana has always been one skeptical and material individual.

The moment her fingers reach for Sebastian's hand, she snaps back, a jolt of electricity sparkling between them, having Santana move away as if she was burnt. She startles away, frowns and looks up to check on Sebastian. Her best friend is still there, unmoved. Santana's heart is racing with hope, her eyes are wide and expecting to catch even the tiniest glimpse of life, until the feelings are wiped out with every passing second of nothing happening.

And then finally, it's all gone. Defeat haves her collapsing back into the chair and rolling her eyes to the ceiling. _One moment_ , she tells herself, _one moment to recover from this illusion and then I'll get out of here_.


End file.
